The World As I Know It
by Elf Of Avalon
Summary: A girl is sent back to middle earth, where she's surprised to learn that she looks exactly like the recently dead Elf fated to marry Legolas. As Aurora, the elf, transfers her memories to her,Ellen wonders if she'll ever be able to return. I'M BACK AGAIN
1. Default Chapter

"Perhaps I'll have an E-mail!" I thought, excited.  
  
"Welcome to the internet!" a cheerful, automated voice jolted me out of my thoughts. "What is your sign-in name?"  
  
E-L-L-E-N-T-H-E-E-L-F-1-3, I typed.  
  
"Password?"  
  
"ELFCHILD."  
  
"You have one new message!"  
  
"A message? For me?" I thought. My inbox stayed empty nearly all year round.  
  
I clicked the "read mail" icon. In my inbox there were exactly 6 messages. The most recent was dated from two weeks ago, from my cousin, saying that her father wasn't letting her on the computer anymore and she didn't know when she could next be able to communicate.  
  
I sighed bitterly, raising my hands to massage pale cheeks, bleached from endless hours staring at the computer screen. A prank played on myself. I had a sudden flashback, returning to the night before. I had gone into my most recent message, and clicked "flag as new".  
  
"I have no life!" I said to the ceiling, shaking fists. "My life is the internet-and how many emails have I had in the last year? SIX!"  
  
"Go to bed, Ellen! Your life will be better tomorrow." The automated voice said. So distraught was I that I didn't really notice who was speaking.  
  
"Mm hmm." I crawled into bed, shedding a tear over my misery.  
  
Author's notes *_*_*_*_*_* That sorta sounds like the beginning of the matrix, don't you think? Anyway, this had a sort of odd plot, but I think you'll get it in the end! (I THINK!) 


	2. chapter two: The Mirror

A/N thank you all sooooooo much for reviewing-I got a very enthusiastic response!  
  
I woke suddenly, wondering why something sharp was sticking into my stomach. I reached down, noticing the absence of down blankets, and my strange wardrobe of green and brown.  
  
I gagged. "Pine needles, how I hate thee!" I said, pulling away a handful.  
  
I looked around at my surroundings. A dense pine forest, carpeted with several inches of pale brown needles. Why was I here, and where was here?  
  
Unable to think of answers, I set off to the left, hoping I would meet someone who knew where here was.  
  
In a sense, I did meet someone, but it was someone who I would rather not talk about. However, I believe that I will describe the scene that I saw when walking into yet another grove of pines.  
  
A young girl in torn clothes similar to mine was sprawled at the base of a huge tree. Around her were scattered corpses of some sort of monster-ORCS! - I recognized from the gathered works of Tolkien sitting solemnly on my library shelf. A bloody knife was clutched in her motionless hand, and her teeth were gritted in an expression of determination. Her gold hair was spread around her, and her silver-blue eyes stared blankly. Oddly enough, this girl had very pointed ears. Unconsciously I reached up to feel my own, and made a startling discovery.  
  
They too were pointed!  
  
But there was something else distinctly odd about this dead girl. Odd besides her abnormal height and ears.  
  
Looking at her was like looking in the mirror!  
  
A/N please review everyone! I love you all! Also, sorry this is rather short, I'll probably post the next chap after I finish my homework (I haven't written it yet, but will as soon as I get even ONE review! (Hint, hint (jk.really!))) Thank you all! ^_^ 


	3. Invasion of the pointed ears!

This girl... was..me!  
  
How was that possible?  
  
Was I still asleep?  
  
I pinched myself, hard.  
  
Ouch. Definitely not a dream.  
  
"First things first." I said out loud. "This girl must be buried. As I am the only one here, I suppose I must bury her."  
  
Luckily, a shallow trench was already dug nearby. I widened and deepened it with a long branch I found. The hard part was getting the women to the grave. I gritted my teeth and put my arms around the girl. She was surprisingly light. I lowered her slowly, saying a few word out of respect for the dead. Even though I had never really met her, I felt that I owed my reflection something.  
  
"Good bye," I said, turning on my heel.  
  
Leaned against a nearby tree was a goldeny maple longbow. I sighed. At least there was one weapon I knew how to use. Next to it was a quiver full of gold-and-green-feathered arrows. Well made, I could tell.  
  
"Aurora! Where are you?" I heard a matronly voice through the trees. "You need to meet the prince- remember he's coming today!"  
  
A woman in brown and white came puffing through the trees. Upon seeing me she paused, and came rushing toward me.  
  
"Aura! What in the name of Manwë are you doing all the way out here?"  
  
"I-I-I- was." I stammered. However, the women seemed not to notice.  
  
"The prince is coming today! You need to get ready-you shouldn't be wandering all the way out here- I heard Elrohir saying only yesterday that this was the most common place for orcs! Really, my darling, this is not good! You might have been ambushed, and without your friends...."  
  
She sheparded me off to the right, tutting all the way.  
  
"Come on, come on, you need to get dressed, you need to look nice for the prince-he is you r future husband of course!" She tucked a strand of brown hair behind an ear, and I noticed that hers too were pointed.  
  
We soon reached a settlement on a rushing river. The matronly women led me to a room directly off a courtyard. I started to protest, but decided against it. Someone was actually paying attention to me. This was too good to pass up-and even if I did leave, where would I go? The people in this settlement looked much like me, and had no idea if I would be noticed as 'different' anywhere else.  
  
"Now, would you rather be wearing the sea green or the ruby red when he arrives? Obviously, for the ball you will change into the royal violet-but which would you prefer?"  
  
"Sea green." I responded automatically.  
  
"With...silver jewelry, I think." She said, bustling over to a chest in the corner and lifting out a dress of my favorite color silk.  
  
"Now, you just put this on, I'll see if I can find your aquamarine pendant for you to wear. Go on, go on!" she said, shooing me into a side chamber.  
  
I put on the dress. It truly was beautiful, the color of the sea, a low neckline with silver embroidery and a gathered waist falling to a full skirt.  
  
"Alright, alright, put these on." She handed me a silver pendant hung on a thin chain and set with a stone matching my dress. "I believe we'll do your hair up, perhaps in the article that lord Elrond gave you for a present?" She looked at me questioningly, and I nodded mutely.  
  
After five minutes of twisting, pulling, and a surprising amount of language from the lady standing behind me, my hair was all up in a large twisted mass held together by a silver clasp.  
  
"You'll do, I believe!" she gave me a peck on the cheek and smiled lovingly, just as we were interrupted by the sounds of many trumpets.  
  
"Come on, come on my dear! You cannot be late for the first sight of your husband!  
  
A/N review everyone...please! thank you! 


	4. The Prince

A/N thank you everyone!! I love you all! No body likes me, everybody hates, me, guess I'll go eat worms......(I'm sorry! My social studies teacher is insane, and she gave me a 50% on a packet where I got 38/42 answers correct.....and I have a headache, and I have to try out for the play tomorrow, and I don't want to.....and my parent have been yelling at me for the past half an hour, because of that 50 (which was the wrong grade anyway!).....And*sniffles* I didn't get to see the two towers today, or last weekend, and my dad keeps saying he'll take me, but he hasn't, and I just.....*breaks into fits of tears*)  
  
"The prince is here!" The call rang through the streets. The brown-and- white uniformed woman grabbed my elbow and led me out through the courtyard.  
  
"The moment of truth has come, Valiane! Feeling lucky?" said a dark haired elf to my 'nurse', passing us.  
  
Well, I thought, at least I now know her name.  
  
Upon reaching a wide avenue we paused, threading through the throng until we arrived at a dais. Valiane shooed me upon it, telling me to stand straight and smile and for heavens sake-don't play with the pendant!  
  
Before long, I heard the clip clopping of horses' hooves in a slow trot. Two tall men on dapple-gray horses came into view, holding twin banners in white with a dark green leaf emblazed on them.  
  
Directly after them came a pale elf with long gold hair sitting tall on his pure white horse. A murmur ran through the crowd, and I caught the words "the prince!" and "Aurora is perhaps the most fortunate person ever!" and "One of the Mearas, unless my eyes are mistaken!"  
  
They were followed by two rows of horsemen, bearing bows and swords.  
  
The elf on horseback rode until he was nearly at my feet, then dismounted gracefully and bowed.  
  
"Prince Legolas of Mirkwood at your service, Lady Aurora." His face showed nearly no sign of expression, but I could catch the hint of a malicious glint in his eyes.  
  
"And Lady Aurora of...erm..."  
  
"Rivendell!" someone whispered frantically-I was sure it was Valiane.  
  
"Rivendell....at yours." I replied promptly.  
  
"I suppose I will see you at the ball tonight, milady?"  
  
"Of course. I look forward to your presence."  
  
He bowed again and I swept a graceful curtsey. Valiane grabbed my elbow and practically dragged me through the whispering, dismantling crowd.  
  
"Where is your brain, young lady?" she hissed- but not as is she was especially angry. I could tell she was impressed with the prince's good looks.  
  
"Come on, come on-you must take quick nap, to recover your strength for the banquet. Go on, go on!" She shooed me into a daybed below a window. Surprising myself, I fell asleep within seconds.  
  
....I was awake, but somehow not, and my reflection was coming toward me, beckoning. We were still in the chamber in....Rivendell, I remembered, but Valiane had vanished.  
  
The golden haired girl was reaching for her breast-her hand going through her lichen-green tunic and slim body.  
  
Her hand reappeared, holding an icy green mist, and she walked toward me, holding her hand in front of her as if she wanted me to take it.  
  
Her golden hair whipped in an invisible wind; her silver-blue eyes snapped- and she kept coming toward me.  
  
She thrust it at my heart, and I shook my head-but she kept coming,  
  
And i felt her ghostly hand on my chest-  
  
And suddenly knew who she was, and who the prince was, and about Valiane, and who elrond Half-elven was....  
  
But still did not know why I was here-  
  
And she was shaking me, and I was opening my eyes in my chamber in Rivendell....  
  
(A/N..and that was a run on if I ever did see one...() 


	5. A Banquet and A Challenge

A/N I just tried out for the play, and my acting was very good, my singing- quite good, dancing- erm.... *grins sheepishly*I sorta messed up the "cotton blankets, 'stead of wool," part (by the way, the play is Annie. A musical....erg! ), 'Cause I flopped too soon, but I have a sneaking suspicion that I got in. Liz, I hate you, I know and you know that you are GOING to get a lead, so quit complaining! Take pity on the early-floppers like meeeeeee! By the way again, I'm trying out for the part of July, the QUIETEST orphan. Everyone be wishing me luck next Tuesday!!!!! Er.... I mean tomorrow (tomorrow, I love ya, tomorrow....)!  
  
....And Valiane was shaking me awake in my chamber in Rivendell.  
  
"Come on, come on! You'll be late! I let you sleep for too long!"  
  
"Valiane Goldriver!" I blurted out.  
  
"Why yes," she said, looking taken aback. "That is my name. You've changed, my darling," she continued, raising a hand to touch my pale cheek. "Used to be that you would call me Vali. But then, you are growing older." Becoming brisk again, she said, "Hurry! We're late!"  
  
She pushed a royal purple dress with a gauzy gold overlay into my arms.  
  
"Go on! I'll get the jewelry whilst you dress. Quickly!"  
  
I did dress quickly, seeing if I could find any more repressed memories long buried. I did find one, actually, of Valiane. She had been my nurse since I had been born. Her hair used to be as gold as mine was, but over the centuries had darkened to silver. It was she who had persuaded Lord Elrond to arrange the marriage between Legolas and myself.  
  
As if in answer to my thoughts, she reappeared, carrying a heavy gold necklace strung with a polished amethyst the size of a pigeon egg. She tied it around my neck, and I was amazed at the weight of it. I might as well be carrying a millstone! My hair was worn in loose coils down my back.  
  
"Come on! Quickly!"  
  
The banquet and ball was held in a hall leading out to a courtyard looking over a stream. Dusk was approaching as we walked toward the crowd of Elves gathered. Some were sitting at long golden-colored wood tables, and some were standing in groups gossiping. By far the most impressive were three figures seated at the center dais. They were quite obviously the prince, his father, and Lord Elrond. I could see two unoccupied seats at one end. Valiane made for those.  
  
She took the one at the very end of the table, and motioned for me to take the one next to her. The one next to the prince, coincidentally.  
  
I gulped and sat down. Legolas paid absolutely no attention whatsoever. Instead, he continued his conversation with a dark haired, blue-eyed elf on his other side. I guessed that he was Legolas's best friend. Most of the banquet passed uneventfully, with the occasional bumping of elbows between me and my future husband (he was left handed, I was right. Boy, this makes for a fun marriage.).  
  
That is, until after the third course.  
  
Everyone had finished their meal, and a few couples were dancing to the sound of violins in the wide space on the terrace.  
  
I too had finished my food, and was lazily gazing at the dancing couples when I felt a sharp poke on my left arm. It was Valiane, gesturing furiously at a "someone" (a/n gee, I wonder who?) behind me.  
  
That "someone" just happened to be His Royal Highness, the Prince of Mirkwood.  
  
".......Dance?" he said.  
  
"What? Could you repeat that?" I said distractedly.  
  
"May I have this dance?" he repeated with a long sigh.  
  
"Er... I mean.....of course." I replied, throwing a triumphant glance at Valiane. She smiled pacifically, and I felt myself being led away.  
  
Ti tell you the truth, I was very, very, VERY glad that dance lessons were one of the few memories that Aurora had decided to transfer to me. Yes, I was still quite bad, but I could have been MUCH worse.  
  
"Well aren't we graceful?" the prince said with a sneer as I twisted my ankle for the thousandth time.  
  
"Shut up, you misogynistic imbecile," I said through gritted teeth. "Women are not meant to wear these ridiculous shoes."  
  
"I'll bet you couldn't beat me at archery, even without those shoes." Another sneer. I fought a mad desire to laugh. I've been the archery expert practically since I was born.  
  
"You think you can beat me, pretty boy?" I said incredously.  
  
"I do believe that I can, MILADY."  
  
"Practice courts. Midnight." I replied with a complacent grin as the song ended.  
  
A/N I love this chapter! Yayayayayayayayay! Even reading this myself, Legolas cracks me up. He's so funny, and he takes himself so seriously! Also, I can't seem to do italics on this computer.....or fanfiction.net just won't pick them up....but whatever. Anyway, when things should be italicized they're capitalized. 


	6. Kickin' one Royal Butt

A/N I love you all! ""=common tongue.  
  
-elvish-  
  
translation from elvish.  
  
It was midnight.  
  
I had slipped into my lichen-green tunic and pale brown leggings a few minutes ago; and was now tip-toeing past Valiane's snoring form.  
  
Banquets must really tire her out.  
  
I hadn't slept at all, even though we had come in nearly two hours ago, judging by the full moon rising over the horizon.  
  
My bow and quiver were leaning against the wall next to the door where I had set them. I picked them up, and walked out of the door.  
  
Good thing I knew where the practice courts where- I was lucky to have passed them with Valiane.  
  
In the sunny afternoon they had been filled with elves practicing archery, horseback riding, even sparring with fencer's foils.  
  
In the pale moonlight they were deserted, except for a tale blond figure crouching behind a bush.  
  
I stifled a laugh. He was trying to surprise me!  
  
Time to show the misogynistic imbecile that women could do MUCH better than men.  
  
At just about everything.  
  
I doubled back, skirting bushes and a small stream until Legolas was directly in front of me.  
  
From there I advanced slowly through several beds of tulips. What were tulips doing in Middle Earth? I thought distractedly.  
  
I was ten feet away, eight, five,  
  
I drew my bow.  
  
Two...  
  
"Hello Legolas, DARLING!" I said sweetly.  
  
"-Yee!-" eek! he said in surprise, refraining to Elvish. Luckily, Aurora had transferred rudimentary knowledge of that language to me.  
  
"What are you doing in a bush?" I said, sweeter still.  
  
"Nothing." He replied brusquely. "What were YOU doing sneaking around?"  
  
" I quote you on this one: 'nothing'."  
  
He stood up, reaching over his shoulder for a gold-and-blue feathered arrow. He quickly strung his maple longbow (which, I might mention, is the near replica of MINE), and leveled it at a target fifty yards away.  
  
"Watch and learn, DARLING."  
  
His arrow went whizzing by, and a second later was buried a few inches deep in the target.  
  
The near exact CENTER of the target.  
  
But not quite.  
  
It was less than half an inch too far to the right. I had seen him make the fatal mistake of swinging his bow up as he shot instead of bracing it against his foot.  
  
A second later, another arrow was buried in the target. This one was feathered in gold and green.  
  
It was MY arrow.  
  
And it was in the exact center. 


	7. Tiptoeing Through The Tulips

A/N thanks for all the reviews!!!!!!! I love you all!!!!!  
  
Oh, did I feel special. I grinned smugly at my fiancé.  
  
"Ooh, did ickle Leggie miss the target? Did ickle Leggie get beaten by a" here I paused for full effect. "Girl? Ickle Leggie's not doing too well tonight, is he?"  
  
Legolas lunged at me, and I'm quite sure that we would have fought if we hadn't been interrupted by the sound of footsteps.  
  
The dark-haired elf that Legolas had been sitting next to at dinner walked into the courtyard, leading a brunette dressed in a flowing dress of yellow satin. They settled on a bench directly in front of us, and immediately became VERY involved in trying to inhale each other's tongues.  
  
"Eeeeeeeewwwwww!" I muttered.  
  
Legolas was looking stricken.  
  
I motioned for him to follow me through the beds of tulips at our back.  
  
"Tiptoe!" I murmured furiously, gesturing.  
  
Legolas actually looked VERY funny trying to tiptoe. He was graceful though, I must say. I guess Elves just ARE that way.  
  
I will say, with some pride, that I didn't fall once. I'm guessing that it was a combination of comfortable shoes (the leather slippers that I had found myself in, in the pine forest.), and four years of ballet classes.  
  
Legolas and I parted at the edge of a river. He made me promise that we would meet for a rematch the next day. I seriously think that if I had said no he might have tipped me into the river.  
  
" Manly ego won't let you lose? Well, I'll make sure you do." I snickered. "Bye-bye Leggie!"  
  
"Don't call me that!" he hissed, but I was already off, nimbly dashing along a gravel path.  
  
A/N wow-three chapters in one day! A record, I do believe! Love you guys! Wish me luck on the cast list for "Annie" tomorrow!!!!!!! I feel sick....... ;) 


	8. A Nap in the Sunlight

A/n toooooomorrow, tomorrow, I loooooove you tomorrow....*someone yells "Ellen, stop doing an uncanny impression of my audition!"* HEY EVERYONE- I DID NOT GET INTO THE PLAY! THE IDIOT DIRECTORS DIDN'T RECOGNIZE THE OBVIOUS TALENT THAT JEN, MESH, HANNAH AND I SHARE. SO DO YOU KNOW WHAT WE ARE GOING TO DO? START OUR OWN MENTAL LIL' PRODUCTION. MOSTLY, WE'LL BE DOING PARODIES OF SONGS, STATING WITH......SK8ER ELF!!!!!!!  
  
I awoke with one more memory, one of golden mist, this one of my father. Last night's dreams were very similar, except this time Aurora was more urgent, gesturing furiously. The memory of my father was of only a few centuries ago. He had taken me swimming down the river, tossing me in and laughing when I bobbed up. I blinked back a tear.  
  
Valiane was already bustling around when I woke.  
  
"Ah, you're up!" She remarked cheerfully. "You don't have to do anything with the prince until late afternoon, so you're free to wander!"  
  
"Umm, alright," I said carefully. "Would it be alright if I went to the practice courts with my bow?"  
  
"Of course it is! Eat your breakfast first though, or you'll never keep up you strength." She replied, pushing a plate loaded with bread, cheese and fruit into my hands. I eagerly ate a piece of bread and shoved an apple into my pocket for later.  
  
My bow was lying unstrung where I had left it last night, the bowstring and quiver next to it. I picked up the coiled bowstring and put it in my pocket and shouldered my quiver.  
  
I headed out the door, longbow in hand.  
  
When I reached the practice courts I rapidly scanned them for sign of 'his highness'. Unfortunately, the courts were full with what looked like the full population of Rivendell, but no Legolas. Spotting a path that looked like it led to the river I had seen last night, I took it. I noticed that the tulip borders were looking oddly irregular-probably thanks to my midnight wander.  
  
The path led along a wide and rushing river studded with rocks. I walked for quite a while, in a roundabout way, but the sun was warm, and it was a lovely day.  
  
I neared a flat rock in the middle of the stream and paused. I considered taking a short break. Oh...why not.  
  
I had underestimated the distance from rock to stream. Luckily, a few smaller boulders spanned the distance. I hopped over these, flailing my arms for balance. I reached it safely, and settled down on the sun-warmed rock.  
  
I reached into my pocket. The apple was still intact-slightly bruised by my walk, but definitely edible.  
  
After eating my apple I curled up, back to the bank from which I had come. Sleep came surprisingly quickly, letting me drift into inescapable oblivion.  
  
Aurora-the real Aurora, that is- seemed to be congratulating me for my victory over my fiancé. She grinned, reached for my hand, and held it in front of herself in a cool clasp.  
  
She reached into her chest again, drawing out a tendril of the palest lavender mist. This she pushed into my clenched hand, and pressed it to my chest.  
  
Although I tried to keep a hold of it, it dissolved into my skin, leaving an odd tingling sensation.  
  
"Be careful." She said softly, looking at something over my shoulder. It was the first time she had spoken.  
  
"Don't tell him who you are." She cautioned. "And be very careful." She cast a frightened glance over my shoulder again, and vanished.  
  
I stretched in the sunlight, and was aroused by a shrill screeching from the opposite bank. I raised my head, and saw dozens of monsters similar to those sprawled near Aurora's carcass swarming toward me.  
  
My hands went for my bow, and I quickly stood. My quiver! I thought desperately, but I could already see it bobbing nearly ten yards down the stream.  
  
"Aurora! Here- catch!" A voice from the opposite bank startled me.  
  
It was Legolas.  
  
He tossed roughly eight arrows at my outstretched hands. I caught them, quickly stringing my bow and trying to ignore both the swarms of orcs slithering down the slopes and the blue-and-gold feathered arrows whistling past me.  
  
"There!" I cried triumphantly, swinging my bow up and firing three arrows in quick succession.  
  
"Cover my back, Leggie!" I yelled at the blond elf fitting an arrow to his string on the other bank. He rolled his blue eyes skyward and continued to snipe orcs. I scrambled back over boulders, until I felt my feet touch hard packed brown dirt.  
  
"What do we do now?" I whispered as two more arrows whistled off our strings.  
  
"RUN!" Legolas replied, setting off at a gallop down the river, pausing every now and then to loose an arrow at our attackers.  
  
"Well...I suppose that works. Not very heroic though." I called after his retreating back.  
  
I cantered level with him, and said, "Leggie, why were you following me?"  
  
"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" he glared at me. "I was taking a walk and saw you were in trouble, so I shot a few orcs. I probably should have left you there to drown, though."  
  
"I know you wouldn't do that, Leggie!" I said sweetly.  
  
"DON'T CA-" Legolas's protest was cut short by the nearing of the outer boundaries of Rivendell.  
  
I glanced behind. No sign of our pursuers. Good thing to, because we were both beginning to slow down.  
  
"I've got to tell the chief of guard that orcs were sighted near the borders, but then, I'm so meeting you for my rematch," Legolas said, slowing to a walk and smirking. "I'm going to beat you so badly."  
  
"In your dreams, pretty boy. See you at the practice courts in twenty minutes."  
  
"DON'T-" he started to say, but I was already hastening away in search of a new quiver full of arrows.  
  
A/N I have new reviewers!!! Thank you- I love you all!  
  
Also, I have an idea.  
  
You see, I have two ideas as to what will happen in the end. One of them is happy, and doesn't fit quite right with the book, and the other is quite sad, and fits perfectly. Which should I choose?  
  
In pondering this question, I came up with a unique solution.  
  
I will go to about chapter 20 in this story, and then write TWO sequels to that at the same time.  
  
Please tell me what you think of my brilliant idea! 


	9. Equals, Maybe

A/N love you guys! After visiting the fletcher (A/N incase you don't know, they make arrows!), and the armories for new arrows and quiver, I made my way to the practice courts.  
  
They weren't deserted, but were much less crowded than they had been earlier.  
  
Legolas wasn't trying to sneak up on me this time; rather, he was sitting gazing at the brook on a bench. I approached him, grinning.  
  
"Ready to lose, Leggie?"  
  
"I am not going to lose. I will merely demonstrate my superiority at this skill." He said snobbishly. "And do NOT call me that!"  
  
"Putting on the prince manner, LEGOLAS? You're still going to lose."  
  
"I can do this, though." He said, and without another word, swung his bow and shot an arrow directly into a red painted circle on a tree across the yard.  
  
"Well, I can do THIS!" I turned abruptly, and a second later a green feathered arrow was quivering in a straw target fifty yards away. I looked at Legolas, and followed his gaze back to the target. There were TWO arrows quivering there. I looked back at Legolas and he grinned smugly.  
  
"So can I."  
  
"Oh, lovely job, Leggie. Hey- Valiane said something about how we had to meet this afternoon. Do you know what for?"  
  
"I believe that you and I are going on a chaperoned horseback ride through the foothills. And by the way, you do know that our marriage is scheduled for two weeks from today, correct?"  
  
My speechless gaze must have conveyed my surprise. I had no idea!  
  
"And directly after that, we are progressing to my kingdom of Mirkwood?"  
  
"Of course I knew that!" I said, expertly covering my surprise.  
  
"See you then!" he said, nearly matching my tone for sickly sweetness.  
  
"Of course!"  
  
We parted, me heading for my chambers, Legolas heading for...who knows where.  
  
A/N okay...no more archery contests for a while...they're just so much fun to write! Anyway, sorry this chapter is so short. Expect the next one within hours! 


	10. i have a horse, and one less memory

A/N I didn't get in! Grrrrr.....they gave some eeeeeevil little seventh grader MY part! Grrrrrrrrr.....  
  
"Valiane? Are you here?" I called as I entered my apartment.  
  
Instead of the brown-and-white uniformed, motherly women I expected, a tall feminine figure in a blue gown entered from the antechamber.  
  
It was Aurora!  
  
"Hello, Ellen. Do you remember me?" I gaped. She smiled. "I wanted to give you another of my memories-but in return, I'll have to take one of yours."  
  
"I-I-I-uhhhhhh...."  
  
She smiled again. "You have no choice. Do you not WANT to remember any thing about Rivendell, or Legolas, or Valiane, or MY parents, or of Elvish, or horses? I could just leave you here, with no knowledge. Is that what you want? And besides, you'll need this memory for later."  
  
"No," I said resignedly. "Give me another memory."  
  
She reached out her hand. In it was another golden mist, but this one seemed almost to have a shape. Legs, an elongated head, a fluffy mane and tail- it was a horse, galloping in her hand!  
  
"Here you are. And congratulations on your victory over Legolas. I always thought he was a pig-headed daddy's boy. And have fun with Galon, this afternoon." With that, she disappeared.  
  
"Galon?" I wondered out loud -but then ceased to wonder, because I had found my most recent memory.  
  
A horse, a golden horse, cantering across green fields beneath me.  
  
"Galon." I breathed.  
  
I heard a voice- my voice, it sounded like, saying what I had said only minutes-seconds- before, but no one was visible.  
  
"Valiane? Are you here?"  
  
""Of course I am." Spotting my brown-and-green attire, she gasped. "What are you WEARING? I should certainly hope that the prince didn't see you in that!"  
  
"Er..of course not. I was taking a walk by the river..and I doubt he was anywhere near." Changing topics, I continued. "So what am I supposed to do this afternoon?"  
  
"You are going on a ride through the lower hills of the Misty Mountains. I will not be accompanying you. You will be chaperoned by Legolas's guard of honor. You will not wear that ridiculous outfit you have on. I suppose, because I KNOW you will protest if I say otherwise, you may be permitted not to ride sidesaddle, though. Eat your lunch quickly- they rescheduled, and now you are going early afternoon." She gestured toward a small table in an antechamber. It was loaded with chicken, salad, bread and fruit. I helped myself and settled down to eating.  
  
I finished quickly, and was handed a pair of cream-colored riding trousers, a royal blue shirt, and a pale, icy azure cloak. They were obviously very well made, the cloak especially- it was of thick-layered satin and had a beaded fringe.  
  
There was something that I should remember... something... from home. Hard as I might try, I could not recall the memory I had forgotten.  
  
What was it?  
  
I pulled on my shirt, coiled my bowstring and put it in my pocket, slung my quiver over my shoulder (complete with brand new, dark green feathered arrows,) and pulled my hair back in a loose braid falling down my back. The cloak I tossed over my arm.  
  
"Valiane!" I called. She reappeared from the main chamber.  
  
"You've got to go soon. I'll escort you to the stables."  
  
The stables were located on the opposite side of the city from the practice courts. They were a long, low building of pale wood with thin windows looking out on the street.  
  
Valiane led me in one end, ducking her head the low beam inside the door.  
  
Inside were rows upon rows of majestic horses. Some were black, some brown, some white, and one palomino. I could already see Legolas leading his tall white mare into the central aisle. His guards were saddling their dappled gray mounts.  
  
Valiane walked swiftly past stalls occupied by mares and geldings, colts and stallions, and paused- by the palomino- what a surprise.  
  
"Hallo Galon," she crooned. "Are you ready for a ride?" Addressing me, she continued. "He must be glad to see you. Well, I'll see you tonight, when you get back."  
  
"Right." I said cheerfully. At least I knew how to ride.  
  
"Shall I have someone saddle him for you?"  
  
"Yes, please." I replied dizzily.  
  
A young groom saddled my stallion for me, and handed me the reins. I led him down the aisle and out into the open air of the stable yard. He breathed in and snorted happily.  
  
I paused at the mounting block and swung up.  
  
Galon and I clop-clopped over to Legolas and his pure white mare. Galon and his horse touched noses, and Galon whinnied.  
  
"Lets go!" Cried one of the guards.  
  
"Oh, no...." I said under my breath.  
  
A/N I love you all!!!!!!!!! 


	11. Lifesaver

A/N Thank you for all of the reviews! I love you all, really!  
  
A rabbit ran across the path. Galon quivered under my hands. Legolas, next to me, snickered. I glared at him.  
  
"You're doing well, Aurora." He said sarcastically. "At least Kintalli obeys me." At this, his horse, which was walking slightly in front of me, received a sharp nip from Galon. She surged ahead, dumping Legolas in the dirt.  
  
"Of course she does, Leggie." I said sweetly. Galon and I pranced past him. I swear, that horse was smirking. Legolas glared.  
  
A cold wind whipped tendrils of my hair out of its braid.  
  
"'Kay, Galon, can you guide yourself for a few seconds?" As if in answer, the horse bobbed his head and snorted.  
  
I pulled my cloak from where I had slung it over Galon's neck. Fumbling with the silk ties at the neck, I spread it over my back and my horse's rump.  
  
I picked up the reins again. Legolas rode level with me without a word.  
  
"Regained your seat then, YOUR HIGHNESS- or shall we say- your LOW, IN-THE- DIRT-NESS?"  
  
"Oh-shut up." He said sourly.  
  
"Why should I, exactly?" I said.  
  
"Oh...just shut up." He replied.  
  
"But we were having a perfectly lovely verbal sparring match!" I replied protestingly. "Hey!" I said as a brilliant idea struck me. "Next time we're at the practice courts, let's have a REAL sparring match- with swords!"  
  
This prospect seemed to cheer Legolas up slightly.  
  
"But....you've never even picked UP a sword-hey-why am I arguing?- I'll beat you so badly!"  
  
"Er.... From what I've heard, neither have you."  
  
This seemed to hit him quite hard.  
  
"oh....right." he replied, visibly drooping. "But....I could get someone to teach me, and THEN I could beat you."  
  
"Er...Leggie...did you hit your head when you fell?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"'Kay, Leggie. I don't feel like arguing right now. Too cold."  
  
"You're an Elf- you shouldn't mind it!"  
  
"I don't... I just...er...I'm just commenting."  
  
This seemed to appease him, and he nodded. "It is quite cold."  
  
"Yes."  
  
We rode for a few moments in silence, passing less and less vegetation and skirting large boulders. A bitter wind was blowing, whipping our hair. I pulled my cloak tighter around me.  
  
"Time to turn back!" a guard called back to us. "Wait for us to lead you!"  
  
I rolled my eyes. Mental, overly cheerful guards.  
  
They trotted past us, and we rode for a few minutes in silence.  
  
All of a sudden, I heard a thump from behind me. I glanced back. One of the rearguards had fallen to a thrown dagger. He lay in the dirt, clutching the slim dagger in his neck as if he could pull it out.  
  
"Orcs!" shouted Legolas. "Bows, everyone!"  
  
I seized my bow from where it was caught in my stirrup. I strung it quickly and leveled an arrow from my quiver.  
  
An orc fell, then another. I loosed four arrows in quick succession.  
  
"Ride on, quickly!" cried one of the guards, grappling with a black armored monster.  
  
Everyone spurred their horses-except for me. I tried, I really did. Galon tried too-but we were blocked by at least a dozen orcs.  
  
"Help!" I cried desperately, but no one listened. "Help!' I cried again.  
  
One head turned. I couldn't see who it was, but their snowy-white mount battled toward me, the rider cleaving orcs to form a path.  
  
"Come on!"  
  
I squeezed Galon's sides with my heels, and he surged ahead. Hurdling half a dozen orcs he rejoined the white rider.  
  
"Legolas!" I said, seeing the riders face.  
  
He didn't answer. Instead, he spurred Kitalli onwards. I followed, loosing arrows.  
  
We cantered until we had caught up with the other riders. Leaving our attackers behind, he slowed to a trot.  
  
"Thank you, Legolas." I said softly.  
  
"You're welcome." 


	12. AUTHOR'S NOTES MUST READ

A/N all right, well, I am displeased to announce that I cannot write two sequels.  
  
I am terribly sorry, but it would just be too confusing for you-and me- to read-or write- both.  
  
So I need your vote.  
  
EVERYONE'S vote.  
  
You have two choices.  
  
1) This one fits nearly perfectly with The Lord of the Rings. In it, Aurora and Legolas fall in love...but there is a problem.  
  
Aurora needs to go back to her world. I haven't thought of WHY, yet, but ANYWAY, she NEEDS to.  
  
And THAT is why Legolas never married.  
  
2) If you liked the archery contests, lifesaving, and general controlled chaos of "The World Through My Eyes" you will like this.  
  
In it there is more fluff, happiness and **giggles** archery contests.  
  
Aurora and Leggie get married (not entirely happily on either part) and go back to Mirkwood.  
  
BONUS: there is a good possibility that I will write a sequel to this one.  
  
Anyway, we have reached a crossroads.  
  
If you crave seriousness, DO NOT pick #2. If you looooooove funny, fluffy stories-or perhaps fluffy isn't the word, I kind of mean the OPPOSITE of fluffy- Pick # 2.  
  
Your decision may have absolutely no effect on mine. Personally, I think that # 2 will be much more fun to write..but anyway.  
  
Now, I'm not asking you to write a one hundred word essay on your decision. Personally, I don't see any point. I really only ask (if you have any opinion at all.) that you just put "#1" or "#2" on your review.  
  
I love you all..and happy super bowl!!!!!!! (Who're playing again? ^,^!!!)  
  
Also, PS, if you enclose your email on a review I will email you every time I update.  
  
This poll will go on until I have at least ten opinions, review flow is slowing down, or I have an AMAZING inspiration on either plot.  
  
I loooooooooove you all, more than I love candy! (and that's a LOT!) But not more than I love my bow. My bow is my best friend. Did I tell you it was nearly antique? ( **someone whispers "don't get her started on the bow..she'll be talking all night!"**)  
  
Hey, on a lighter note, ANOTHER poll-what should my bow's nickname be???????  
  
For the millionth time, I looooooooove you all!!!  
  
Feedback is always appreciated!!!  
  
Love and hugs... Ellen 


	13. sadness

A/N obsidian starlight, arayuldawen, I am so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so sorry that I didn't pick number one. I am regretful to disappoint you, but I am sure that you understand that it was 15 to one. I hope you like this one, at least a little.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You really didn't have to do that."  
  
"But I did it anyway." He replied with a smile.  
  
"You still didn't have to."  
  
We were standing in the center aisle of the stable, our faces mere inches apart. One of his braids had begun to come undone, and a few wispy strands were trailing over his pale face.  
  
"But I did anyway. Don't thank me- unsaddle Galon, he just saved your life, not me." He replied, suddenly turning snappish.  
  
"Sorry." I whispered to his retreating back. The only answer I got was a flick of Kintalli's tail.  
  
I managed to call over a groom without attracting Legolas's attention. He unsaddled Galon, and I went of in search of Valiane. 


	14. At Least One friend

A/N two chapters in one day...aren't you special! Partly to make up for that few days that you got NO chapters, and partly because that last chapter was MEGA short.  
  
A few days later.... Late afternoon in Rivendell. Legolas and Aurora haven't seen each other since their riding experience. Why is this? I leave you to guess.  
  
"Au-roooooora!" Someone called from far behind me. I was dangling my feet over a riverbank. "Where are you?"  
  
"Here." I called half-heartedly.  
  
Valiane came puffing into view.  
  
My wedding was starting in....exactly eight days. Tomorrow we left for Mirkwood. Ick. The only person I know who was going with me was (besides Legolas, who I hadn't talked to for several days.) Valiane. I think that she was the only one really happy about my marriage.  
  
"Unhappy, Aurora?" She said, settling next to me with some difficulty.  
  
"No," I replied, but I knew she didn't believe me.  
  
"'Tis natural for a bride to have pre wedding jitters. Don't worry- either about the day or the night after."  
  
I nearly was sick. Ew.....just the thought made me sick. With Legolas- EW!  
  
She reached over and gave me a hug around the shoulders.  
  
"I'll always be there."  
  
I nodded.  
  
"Now, you've got to go get some rest. It's a big day tomorrow. We won't stop until quite late."  
  
She laboriously got to her feet and motioned for me to follow. I got up, and taking her hand, walked back through the woods. 


	15. Too Early!

Okally dokally....in this chappie they progress towards Mirkwood. Excuse me while I find my copy of the hobbit.  
  
********  
  
The next day.  
  
********  
  
"Aura! Aura, wake up! It's time to go!"  
  
"Gaahhhhhaaaahhh...." I groaned, turning over. The sky was a sullen gray, only lightened slightly in the east by pearly pink streaks.  
  
"Here- eat this on the way- you've got to get dressed, we're leaving in a very short time." Valiane said, pushing a piece of brown bread and a peach into my curled fingers. She laid a pair of brown velvet trousers, a pale lavender silk shirt, and a cream-colored satin cloak on my bed.  
  
I rolled sleepily out of bed. Pulling on my clothes, I tucked my breakfast into my cloak's inside pocket and followed Valiane. I picked up my bow and quiver and walked out of the door.  
  
A quarter of an hour later I had saddled Galon and was leading him out into the courtyard. Legolas was already there, and I could see Valiane talking soothingly to a - well, dumpy- brown mare.  
  
My trunks were on a packhorse, along with the stores for the trip.  
  
The storm-gray mounts of the guards were being led into order. Valiane mounted laboriously and rode to the start of the column. Legolas's best friend and his brunette (I can only hope) fiancée, who we had seen in the garden trotted to their place in front of him.  
  
Great, I thought. Next to Legolas yet again.  
  
I walked Galon slowly to the mounting block. When perched stably in the saddle, I guided my horse into my place next to Legolas.  
  
"Let's go!" cried the lead rider. "Quick trot!"  
  
Our trot only lasted a few moments. Rivendell was situated in a valley, and as anyone who rides horses knows, it is not exactly the smartest thing you can do to trot up a rocky-very rocky- slope. We slowed to a walk and fell to picking our way around boulders.  
  
After riding for more than an hour, and watching Legolas stare into the distance, I noticed my considerable hunger.  
  
I remembered the peach and piece of bread in my cloak pocket. I pulled them out.  
  
"Legolas, do you want some?"  
  
He looked startled, but graciously accepted my offer of bread.  
  
I ate my peach, he ate his bread, and for a time, all was quiet.  
  
"D'you know how long this journey lasts?" I said, a few minutes later.  
  
"When we came, it took about ten days. But we were trotting nearly the entire way. I would guess about two weeks at the speed we're at." He replied, scanning the horizon.  
  
"Are you excited to get home?"  
  
"No- and yes. It'll be nice to know my way around. But," he said continued, dropping his voice to a whisper, " I won't be able to avoid my father."  
  
"Do you have something against your father?"  
  
"No. Thank you for the bread."  
  
I could get no more out of him. As the sun rose, and fell, we rode in silence.  
  
A/N THREE CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY....NOT A RECORD, BUT QUITE CLOSE!!!!! Er...and also, this chapter is DEFINITELY not my best, I have a form of writer's block, and PLEASE NO FLAMES!!!! I LOOOOVE YOU ALL!!!!!!! 


	16. Another Visit

A/N **grins sarcastically** Guess what we're doing in gym! LINE DANCING- HOW FUN! NOT THAT I'M INSULTING ANYONE WHO LOVES LINE DANCING AS MUCH AS I LOVE ALL OF YOU, IT'S JUST THAT MY GYM TEACHER IS SO INTO IT-IT'S HILARIOUS! AND THIS BOY NAMED TAYLOR, WHO, I MIGHT MENTION, IS ONE OF THE ONLY TWO BOYS DOING LINE DANCING, IS SOOOOO FUNNY- HE LOVES TO DANCE, AND HE LIKE MAKES UP HIS OWN MOVES- AMUSING, I MUST SAY!  
  
Also, pertaining to the actual story, here is a list of the people on progress to Mirkwood. Thranduil, Legolas, Aurora, Valiane, about 14 soldiers on horseback from Mirkwood, another 8 from Rivendell, an evil wedding planner, and all of the horses. Obviously.  
  
  
  
  
  
As we sat around our campfire that night, I wondered about what Legolas had said that morning. He sat almost opposite me, raising his cup to drink, turning his head to talk to a friend. He glanced up, catching my gaze, and held it, penetrating through my innocent guise, to my very soul-  
  
-And I woke up in my tent, sweating and shivering. What had he really meant about not being able to avoid his father?  
  
I turned over, settling on my side. I yawned, snuggled deeper into my wool blankets, and went back to sleep.  
  
  
  
I woke in the early morning to Valiane shaking me awake. "C'mon, m'dear. Thranduil said yesterday that he wants to make an early start, as we have to travel for about twenty miles."  
  
"'Kay." I replied, yawning and throwing off my blankets. My clothes for the day were already laid out upon the foot of my bed, the same brown velvet riding pants and cream-colored cloak, and a shimmering cobalt silk shirt. I pulled them on slowly, marveling at how little sleep I had gotten. I had nearly the same dream several times, always waking up in sheen of cold sweat. It always involved Legolas and his father, and I always woke up with the same thought going through my head, " I won't be able to avoid my father..."  
  
" Do you have something against your father?"  
  
"No."  
  
I shivered. Creepy.  
  
Stumbling out of the tent that Valiane and I shared, I was immediately struck by several things.  
  
How incredibly HIGH that ledge on which I was standing was. I suddenly remembered that we had climbed higher than the trail so that any attackers would have a hard time both seeing and sneaking up on us. A few pebbles, roused by my steps, skittered off and 'pinged' on the path.  
  
2) That the camp looked like it had been ransacked. The campfire ashes were strewn around; a cloth bag that had held food had been ripped, the contents scattered and desecrated. A few survivors, mostly the guards (some guards they were-we're attacked, and they don't even bat an eye.), were emerging dazedly from tents and gaping at the destruction.  
  
  
  
  
  
*******  
  
A few hours later,  
  
*******  
  
"So much for an early start." Valiane muttered.  
  
We had spent the morning clearing up the damage. Miraculously, no one was hurt.  
  
"But what were their motives?" A soldier howled, protesting, for the millionth time. "What were their MOTIVES?"  
  
"We don't know," said Thranduil, wearily, also for the millionth time. He looked much like his son, I thought idly. Not the same color hair- his was dark brown, interwoven with thin silver threads signifying his great age- but the same bright blue eyes and commanding personality. "But we do have to move on, and soon- we're lucky that no goblins have come across us yet- but to wait much longer is to pray for our death." Addressing the gathered crowd, he said, "Mount up, everyone! We leave within an hour. Some food stores are gone, but we will forage when we stop at nightfall. Hurry!" he finished chidingly.  
  
Valiane pressed an apple and a roll into my hand before ambling off to her stout brown mare. I tucked it into my cloak's inside pocket and walked to saddle Galon.  
  
He was oddly restless this morning, quivering under my touch. The horses must have been terribly frightened when we were confronted.  
  
Most of our morning's ride went well. I was stationed next to Legolas again, but he did not seem to feel the need to talk, and neither did I. There were a few mishaps, mostly involving overhanging rocks. A rear guard, engrossed in his discussion with a comrade, actually FORGOT to duck when passing beneath a ledge. He was knocked directly off his horse, which panicked and ploughed into the rider in front. This slowed us down even more, as the unfortunate rearguard had a temporary concussion and had to be revived, and when asked about stopping at midday, Thranduil shook his head warningly and spurred his horse into a trot.  
  
I was hungry, but was tided over by my apple. The roll I saved until mid afternoon, when hunger pangs were starting to penetrate my judgment again. Legolas didn't need to share this time; he had his own meager lunch of a piece of way bread and some berries gathered from the roadside.  
  
That night, we made a quick camp and were set in pairs to go foraging. Surprise, surprise, I was with Legolas YET again.  
  
We set off apart from the rest, heading north. A blackberry bush was our first our first prize- it was weighted with rich colored berries from every branch. About ten paces to the right there was a spring of pure water. After filling our water skins and food gear, we headed back to camp.  
  
"My father wasn't happy with the progress we made today. He'll probably take it out on me." Legolas said, startling me.  
  
"Why'll he take it out on you?"  
  
"He- he- he won't. Nevermind." he finished lamely.  
  
"Hmm." I said critically.  
  
  
  
Sunset. It was beautiful, really. Even our desolate campsite was illuminated with dark gold rays. We had feasted richly that night. Nearly all of the foraging groups had come back with some trophy. One group had actually come back with a whole pheasant, ready to be roasted. Others had found sparse fruit trees, or berry bushes. Our stores of both water and food were replenished.  
  
I had sat down with a plate of pheasant and berries when a petit woman in an emerald green tunic and a wrought silver belt approached me.  
  
"Hello, Lady Aurora. I am the royal wedding planner, decorator and costume designer. I was wondering about your opinion on white roses."  
  
"Um....they're lovely. What did you say your name was?"  
  
"I didn't, but it's Ralinia. What about ferns- the royal colors are green and white, and I would like to have as much greenery as possible."  
  
"I love them. That'll be fine." I said, taking a mouthful of pheasant.  
  
"Also, I wanted to clarify that your house's colors are gold and blue. The blue will be hard to work in, in the flowers, but we'll try in the attire. The gold won't be tricky, I'll use buttercups as a last result."  
  
"Great," I replied, swallowing and taking another bite.  
  
"Now, tell me, have you and Legolas- putting this rather indelicately- DONE anything yet?'  
  
"WHAT?" I said, choking on my pheasant. "Of COURSE not!"  
  
"Oh. Well, all right then. I'll talk to you later." She looked relieved, brushed off her lap, stood up, and went to prey on another unsuspecting inhabitant. She was SCARY.  
  
I slept well that night, not plagued by repeating dreams involving Legolas.  
  
The morning dawned pale and cold. The gray sky looked sullenly like rain. Breakfast was rushed, as Thranduil wanted to make up the lost time of yesterday.  
  
Legolas and I rode next to each other again, neither paying attention to each other.  
  
My prediction of rain was correct. Midmorning came and went, and with it came fat drops of liquid plopping on our gear. I pulled up my hood and drew my cloak around me.  
  
We slowed to a walk again, our horses' manes whipped by the wind and tangled by the rain.  
  
The storm was long and loud; thunder booming on our ears and lightning striking the tops of mountains.  
  
At about midday a voice penetrated my film of half-sleep.  
  
"Hello Ellen. Hallo Galon, sweetie. Long time, no see. Don't worry about Legolas, by the way, he'll be back as soon as I leave."  
  
It was Aurora, perched upon Kintalli like she owned her, navigating around boulders and staring at me from the depths of Legolas's olive green hood.  
  
"How in the world do you DO that?" I asked, amazed.  
  
"Ooh, can't tell you that, darling. When you die, you'll find out."  
  
"Do-d'you-"  
  
"Do I need another memory? No, I don't. I just wanted to come and take a quick ride in the rain. Galon and I used to do this all the time." Directing my horse, she cooed, "Aw, hello sweetie. Did you miss me? Yes you did!"  
  
Galon whinnied, surprised at her voice.  
  
"Well, got to go now, darlings. I'll see you when I see you, most likely before you meet anyone else."  
  
"Wait!" I said, startling even myself. "Did you ever know someone called 'Ralinia'?"  
  
"Oh, yes, I did. Proper bitch isn't she." She replied, shuddering.  
  
"Well, I guess so. How did you meet her?"  
  
"Thranduil, Legolas and Ralinia came to visit about twenty years ago. I think they were checking that I was proper breeding material. Horrible woman."  
  
"Um...sure."  
  
"Well, sorry to say this, Ellen, but I've got to go. See you later. Give Leggie and Ralinia a kiss from me!"  
  
"Yeah....sure." I replied shakily.  
  
"Why are you staring at me?" said another voice from inside the depths of Legolas's hood. Seemed like Aurora had already left. "And what did you just say?"  
  
"Nothing- never mind."  
  
We resumed our silent progress toward Mirkwood.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N I'm starting to love Thranduil. I was going to have him as a part in some evil plot against Legolas, but **sniffles** I just can't do that to poor Thranduil. And I hope this counts as a looooong chapter- I worked nearly all afternoon on it, and I have a math test tomorrow. 


	17. The Palace

A/N Yes, Ralinia is evil!! I'm home sick today, so this might be a short... or a long chapter. Hi auntie Rosemary- I'm mad at dad now...  
  
'Kay, pertaining to the story, they've now reached the outskirts of Mirkwood. It is approximately 4 days before the wedding.  
  
I trotted next to Legolas. He was practically beaming as he surveyed the dark trees.  
  
"Only a few more minutes until we reach the palace!" He said, grinning.  
  
"Great." I replied, unconvinced.  
  
A few moments later we had reached a gate. Inside, we dismounted and handed the reins of our steeds to waiting hostlers.  
  
"Come on," said Legolas, taking my leather gloved hand and practically dragging me up a long set of stairs. He was followed closely by King Thranduil and an endeavoring Valiane.  
  
"Why don't you change for supper, Lady Aurora, Lady Valiane? We will meet you in the banquet hall."  
  
Valiane nodded and curtseyed, and a uniformed maid led us off down a passageway. 


	18. Another Banquet with an end on the floor

"Well, these are your quarters. Come and find someone if you require anything."  
  
I nodded shyly and walked into the room. The maid smiled and curtseyed, and hurried down the hallway.  
  
The rooms were lovely. They were round floor and looking out on a courtyard. The many windows were only a few feet off the ground.  
  
"Come on, M'dear. The banquet starts in a few minutes. You are expected to be there on time." Valiane led me over to a short stool in front of a polished silver mirror.  
  
"What am I wearing tonight?"  
  
"Your mother's old dress." She rummaged in one of my trunks and took out a petal pink, silk dress with pearl embroidery.  
  
It was truly beautiful. I didn't even mind wearing it, even though it was a dress.  
  
Valiane left my hair down. I only wore a simple pearl set in a thin gold chain as jewelry.  
  
I glided through the door of the ballroom with Valiane at my heels.  
  
Legolas's blue eyes widened as he took in my appearance. I smiled smugly and sat in my appointed place next to him.  
  
The meal went quickly. The Elves of Mirkwood were much rowdier and less sober than the Elves of Rivendell.  
  
"Remember, as soon as we've completed dinner, you've got to get up and start the dancing." Valiane whispered in my ear. I nodded silently.  
  
I finished my strawberries and stood as Legolas took my elbow.  
  
"Ouch!" I said as Legolas stepped on my foot and I twisted my ankle.  
  
"Shut up! My best friend is watching me and laughing!" He replied frantically.  
  
"Ow! Legolas, you do that again and I'll make myself faint!"  
  
"You won't."  
  
"Oh, just watch me." And with that, I rolled my eyes upward and collapsed. 


	19. PILLOW FIGHT!

I yawned and opened my eyes.  
  
"Well. Finally, the beauty awakes." Legolas said sarcastically.  
  
"Hello. And how was the banquet?" I replied cheerfully, stretching under my down coverlet in my chambers.  
  
"Well, it ended as soon as you left. You might say that you were the life- or in this case, death- of the party."  
  
"Oh dear. Did ickle Leggie's friend laugh at him?" I said with a smirk.  
  
"oh...shut up."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"YES!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"YES!!!!!!"  
  
"NO- wait! PILLOW FIGHT!"  
  
"N-" Legolas started to reply, but I cuffed him in the face with a puffy feather pillow.  
  
"Haha!" I yelled.  
  
"You....you...you.." Legolas said, but was at loss for words and spitting feathers out of his mouth. "Grr...." he continued, advancing on me menacingly.  
  
"May I ask what is going on here?" We were interrupted by a voice at the door.  
  
There was Thranduil, and peering over his shoulder was Valiane.  
  
"Nothing." Legolas said, dropping his pillow. 


	20. LUCKY!

"Nope, absolutely nothing. We were just....testing the quality of the down. It....err.....is quite good." I added, with an angelic smile.  
  
Valiane glared over the king's shoulder. The hints of a smile played around the king's thin lips.  
  
"I should hope so. We make it from the finest down available." He said. "Now, today you will be meeting the populace of our Kingdom of Mirkwood. Dress in your best, both of you. Legolas, may I see you for a moment? Valiane, Lady Aurora, I hope to see you in the banquet hall in half an hour."  
  
Thranduil bowed majestically and swept from the room. Ashen-faced Legolas shakily did the same, and Valiane and I were left alone.  
  
She didn't speak to me.  
  
"Um..what'll I be wearing today?" I said hopefully, hoping for a response on a question about her favorite topic.  
  
"Pants." She said briefly, looking up.  
  
"Why?" I asked in surprise.  
  
"Going riding. On horses. Can't ride in a skirt." She replied momentarily.  
  
"Oh. True."  
I ended up in beaded, soft leather riding boots, a burgundy silk shirt, soft pants, and gold leaf earrings.  
  
Legolas was already in the great hall with his father, pacing nervously along the length.  
  
"Ready then?" Thranduil said quickly, starting from where he had been sitting in a large armchair. "Lady Valiane, will you be accompanying us?"  
  
"No, I think that I'll stay here, thank you." She said with a hint of a Scottish brogue.  
  
"All right. We'll see you at dinner tonight. Aurora, Legolas, follow me." Thranduil replied.  
  
For the second time in only a few minutes, Thranduil swept from the room, followed by a still pale Legolas. And me.  
  
Thranduil led us through a winding route to the stables. Noblemen, ladies, maids and stable boys all bowed in homage to him. Afraid of tripping over my feet while trying to curtsey, I settled on a serious nod.  
  
"Good afternoon, Your Highness." A richly dressed, slightly overweight nobleman said in a deep voice as he passed. Thranduil acquiesced with a deep nod.  
  
Finally, we reached the stables. A teenage stable boy with lank blond hair led us to our saddled mounts.  
  
We trotted out of he gate, fighting our way through a gathered crowd.  
  
"Wave." Thranduil said through a forced smile.  
  
We waved.  
  
"Lucky." I heard a young girl say rapturously, gazing at Legolas, who was sitting tall on his pure white mare, waving at the crowd.  
  
A/N hey, I'm back. This chapter I SLIGHTLY longer, anyway!!!!!! 


	21. Blacking Out AGAIN

"Um, King Thranduil, I know that this isn't my place, but did we take a wrong turn somewhere?" I asked, looking at the interwoven branches above my head.  
  
"No." he said shortly.  
  
"The path loops around to the back of the palace. The crowds don't expect it, so we save time by not turning around." Legolas added in a whisper.  
  
"Oh. Right. Of course. Its just.....very dark."  
  
"I love the dark!" Ralinia said with a gleeful cackle.  
  
"Lady Aurora, you learned to jump in Rivendell, did you not?" Thranduil said, looking back form where he rode next to Ralinia. He cast a sidelong look at her.  
  
"Anyway, I'm sure Galon'll know what to do. Whatever you do, don't touch the water. If you fall off you'll miss the wedding and the next month." He finished, spurring his huge black stallion and fading into the darkness.  
  
I saw him hurdle a murky, sluggishly moving brook and land at the other side. He beckoned through the darkness for us to join him.  
  
Ralinia kicked her long toothed, dapple-gray mare and galloped aver the uneven terrain.  
  
"Umm, Legolas, what did he mean about missing the next month?" I said, keeping my eyes on the dark forms twenty feet away.  
  
"The stream. It puts you to sleep, even if you barely touch it. If you fall in....you'd be asleep for an awfully long time. That is, IF we can fish you out in the dark. Who knows, you might be taken to the feet of Uinen herself and made her servant instead." He grinned sarcastically. "Well, see you on the other side. Hope you fall."  
  
He whispered to Kintalli and took off, skirting dark bushes with bloodred berries. An unidentified beast squealed in the cover. I shivered.  
  
"Gee, thanks!" I called mordantly after his retreating back. "Okay, Galon. Can you do this?" I asked, trying to stop my teeth from chattering. He bobbed his head and whinnied at Kintalli.  
  
I dug my heels into his sides and gulped. I squeezed my eyes tightly shut.  
  
The next this I knew was a sharp sensation as Galon's hooves hit the opposite bank.  
  
"Hah hah!" I yelled at Legolas as I passed.  
  
Galon tripped over a low branch.  
  
"Yup. Great jump, Aurora." Leolas said with a laugh.  
  
Galon fell, I was propelled backwards, and I landed with my splayed fingers in the shallows of the murky brook.  
  
I blacked out, and knew no more.  
  
A/N I loooooooove you all!!!!! I cannot believe that I have over 100 reviews. Thank you all so much!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	22. Your Fiancee

A/N this chapter is about Legolas and Ralinia's relationship. It's sort of odd, because it's from third person instead of first person.  
  
"Hello Legolas, darling." Ralinia said seductively as she sat opposite him.  
  
"Good morning, Ralinia." Legolas replied politely, glancing down to the prostate form lying on the bed.  
  
"So she fell in the brook. The MEMORY brook." She said sarcastically.  
  
"Don't insult her, Milady."  
  
"Of, of course not. She is your FIANCÉE, of course."  
  
"Yes." He looked down and brushed a wisp of hair form her forehead. 


	23. Sleep

"My telemna Earenya-yentille selde,  
  
Fuume in arda maiar.  
  
Niellium tirne vanwa you.  
  
Tulya at to me.  
  
We nornoro in narquelion.  
  
Fuume...." a voice sang as I stirred and opened my eyes.  
  
"Where...where am I?" I asked, rubbing my eyes and blinking at the tall figure seated next to me who was holding my hand.  
  
"You brainless idiot. You fell off your horse and dunked your hand in the stream. You've been asleep for two days." Legolas said, dropping my hand and looking out the window.  
  
"What were you singing?" I asked, still having a hard time focusing on his face.  
  
"A song that my mother used to sing to me." He replied as a pale blush covered his pallid cheeks.  
  
"Why do you have bags under your eyes?"  
  
"Father - Father made me stay here, for the last two days." He replied, embarrassed.  
  
"Is there something very interesting out there?" I asked him, struggling to see out of the window.  
  
"No." his blush deepened and he focused back on my face.  
  
"Oh."  
  
Silence for seconds that seemed to last for hours.  
  
"Oh, Aura darling, I'm glad you're awake. You have an appointment with the dress fitters in an hour. I didn't want to cancel, I've already had to postpone it twice- and the wedding is tomorrow!" Valaine said, bustling into the room.  
  
"The- the wedding? Tomorrow?" I said weakly.  
  
"Uh-huh. You've got to get ready.' She said, pulling a simple fawn-colored skirt and green blouse out of a trunk in the corner.  
  
"Oh, Legolas. Here you are. I've been looking for you for hours. I thought I told you to get some sleep yesterday." Thranduil said, stopping short as he entered the room. "Have you been here the whole time?"  
  
Legolas nodded sheepishly.  
  
"Well, you'd better get some sleep. You have to look good for the big day."  
  
Legolas nodded and followed his father from the room.  
  
An hour later I was following Valiane down a long corridor "Here it is!" she said merrily as we entered a large room.  
  
"Valiane, darling!" chorused a number of generously proportioned women seated around the room.  
  
She was instantly enveloped in a moving mound of embraces.  
  
"Ladies! I missed you so from our last visit!" Valiane said, grinning.  
  
"And this must be the lucky lady!" cried one of them, holding me at arms length.  
  
"This is she! So, what do you think, girls? Simple or fancy?"  
  
"Simple!"  
  
"Fancy!"  
  
"Embroidered!"  
  
"Satin!"  
  
"Silk!"  
  
"Velvet!"  
  
"Galadriel styled!"  
  
"No, definitely Melian. She's unquestionably Melian."  
  
"What about Jewelry?"  
  
"Silver!"  
  
"Gold!"  
  
"Sapphires!"  
  
"Mithril!"  
  
"Ladies, Ladies. Calm down." Valiane said, trying to control the wild pack.  
  
"I think we should get her fittings first, then decide on the style. She'll have so much else to do, we won't have to burden her." ventured a slight, pale-haired women- the only one who hadn't volunteered an opinion.  
  
"That's our Hyalmaë. Always the smart one, she is."  
  
The pale haired woman smiled.  
  
"Now dear, we'll just have you stand over here so we can measure you." A woman with a white wimple covering her hair ushered me to a small platform.  
  
My legs, arms, stomach, neck and head were gauged. I was thinking longingly of the outdoor sunlight when a voice penetrated my thoughts.  
  
"Well then dear, you can go for now. Stay outside; you look as if you need it. Have fun- and don't think of tomorrow."  
  
I nodded mutely and fled from the room, pressing my hand to my mouth to control my nausea.  
  
Half an hour later I had scrambled behind a dark bush - just in time.  
  
"You know, the first time I fell in the same thing happened." someone remarked dryly.  
  
"Legolas?" I said, looking up.  
  
"The very same." He grinned and settled into a cross-legged position on the ground.  
  
"Why- why've you come?" I said, trying unsuccessfully to stifle a yawn.  
  
"I saw you dashing out of the fitters, and figured you'd come out here."  
  
"I am so....so..so...so....so tired." I replied, leaning against the trunk of a wide birch tree behind me.  
  
"Sleep. I'll watch you."  
  
"I....."  
  
A/N I loooove you all!!!!! You are all my best friends!!!!! Here's the translated song...all by me, of course!!!!!  
  
My silver, sea-eyed child,  
  
Sleep in the realm of the maiar.  
  
Sirius watches over you  
  
Come back to me.  
  
We will run in the dusk of autumn.  
  
Sleep.... 


	24. No Going Back

A/N just came back form an AWESOME vacation, and a bad sunburn coupled with a rare (for Caucasians, anyway. Yup, I'm 100% European!) Skin disease has me looking like some sort of a sick lobster.  
  
My skin, I mean. I don't really resemble a lobster.  
  
"Hello, Ellen. Or, shall I say, Aurora?"  
  
"Mom?" I said as I shifted against the trunk of a wide birch tree.  
  
"Umm, no."  
  
"Wha....."  
  
"Aurora. Or, if you prefer, Ellen. Your world is really quite intriguing."  
  
"My- my world?"  
  
"Yes." She said, slowing down as if she was talking to a baby. "Since you've given me several of your memories, I can safely survive your world.....and the people in it. "  
  
I nodded mutely.  
  
"And, by the way, I got you a solo. Valiane made me go through YEARS of singing lessons, and then made me sing at Lord Elrond's celebration, so the auditions were no big problem. You gave me a memory of you, wanting to try out so badly for a soprano solo that you were really good at, but you were absolutely paralyzed- you- you just couldn't go up there."  
  
For the second time in as many minutes, I nodded silently. "I have a problem with crowds....and with my self esteem."  
  
"I could tell."  
  
"So, why are you here? And why can you travel between worlds, and I can't?"  
  
"I retain that power until all of the memories have been switched."  
  
"And there is no way I can go back to my world?"  
  
"None."  
  
"Oh." I could feel a muted pain growing in my stomach, and tears forming in my eyes.  
  
"Goodbye, Aurora."  
  
"Mom?" I said as I shifted against the trunk of a wide birch tree.  
  
"Umm, no."  
  
"Wha..."  
  
"It's definitely NOT your mom."  
  
I looked up into a pair of cerulean eyes set deep in a pale face.  
  
"Legolas?" I said blearily. "How long was I asleep?"  
  
"Only an hour. It probably would have been longer, but I started humming."  
  
"That would be it, then. I have a sort of allergy to bad tune."  
  
"Gee. That makes me feel ever-so-good about myself." Legolas replied with a feigned scowl. "Actually, if you DO have an allergy to bad tune then you shouldn't have woken up. I've had to take singing lessons for CENTURIES. Anyway, a messenger just came by a few moments ago, looking for us. From what I overheard, we're both needed at the jewelry fitters. If we arrive together it'll look odd, so I'll go first. By the way, you snore really loud."  
  
He stood quickly and darted through the bushes.  
  
"I DO NOT-" I started to reply angrily, but he was already bounding up the steps to the palace.  
  
A/N I AM REALLY SORRY, I KNOW YOU GUYS ARE ALL GOING TO HATE ME, BUT I AM GOING TO START CONCENTRATING MORE ON A TAMORA PIERCE FIC THAT I'LL START SOON. I'M SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, YOU'LL ALL HATE ME, BUT YOU'D HATE ME MORE IF I DIDN'T TELL YOU. FEEL FREE TO FLAME, I WON'T TAKE IT PERSONALLY. BUT YOU GUYS ARE SO COOL, YOU PROBABLY WON'T ANYWAY. I WILL COME BACK TO IT, WHEN THE MUSES MOVE ME, **SMACKS MUSES, WHO ARE LOUNGING AROUND IN FRONT OF THE TV EATING POPCORN IN THEIR TOGAS** SO DON'T GIVE UP ENTIRELY. KNOWING ME, I'LL BREAK DOWN WITHIN A WEEK AND WRITE A HUGE CHAPTER TO MAKE UP FOR MY ABSENCE. ANYWAY, SEND ME YOUR EMAIL ADDRESSES-ALL OF THEM- AND I'LL WRITE AS SOON AS I UPDATE.  
  
I STILL LOVE YOU ALL, EVEN IF YOU ALL HATE ME. AND I AM TRULY SORRY. AND I WILL COME BACK TO THIS. VERY SOON.  
  
THANK YOU.  
  
I LOVE YOU ALL. 


	25. Forgive, Forget

A/N hey Liz, I didn't know that you were still reading this story!!!!! You should have told me!!!! Anyway, d'you want to be in it?????? I could give you a part!!!! A small part, mind you, and your name won't be in it, but still!!!! And everyone else, I did tell you that I'd break down!!! My muses ran out of popcorn, and while they were searching the house for more, I changed the channel to PBS and confiscated the remote. I told them that if they wanted any more Disney channel or popcorn they would have to help me with the next chapter. YAY!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
When I finally reached the jewelry fitters, after several minutes of wandering through similar-looking hallways, I was struck instantly by the....glitter.  
  
It was bleaker, sparser than most rooms in the palace, but the few pieces of jewelry that I saw were more beautiful than any that I had seen on Earth.  
  
A thick silver band as wide as my hand and set with an enormous ruby the size of a pigeon's egg.  
  
A chain of heavy gold links meant to be a belt.  
  
A gorgeous-looking goldish-silverish tiara set with tiny, pearl-sized jewels of every color.  
  
And the most stunning of the many pieces of ornaments was a thin chain made of the same metal as the tiara and hung with a tiny silver pendant set with a deep blue aquamarine pebble.  
  
Valiane stood quickly from where she had been sitting in a spindly chair across from Legolas and his father, and walked to where I was hesitating by the door.  
  
"You've arrived!"  
  
I nodded and smiled weakly.  
  
She took my arm and led me to the remaining chair. I settled on the edge, keeping my back straight nervously.  
  
"Arnem, the rings, please," Thranduil said in his deep voice, gesturing to a servant in back of him.  
  
"Of course, sir," he bowed and came forward to lay a tray full of glittering bands on a table in front of us.  
  
Noting my wide eyes, Thranduil half-smiled and said, "What is your favorite, Lady Aurora?"  
  
I surveyed the rows of gold, silver, bronze, copper, platinum, and some unnamable metal that looked something like a cross between silver and gold. There were gems of every color and shape: ruby, garnet, tiger-eye, tourmaline, beryl, emerald, aquamarine, sapphire, amethyst, diamond, opal and a smoky, deep-looking onyx; all in different shapes. I saw waves, moons, stars, leaves, diamonds, ovals, rectangles, vines, berries -I even saw an odd-looking, apple-shaped ruby on a gold band.  
  
I noticed Legolas gazing at one ring, a thin band of the same, unnamable metal that was both silver and gold. It was set with a vine of glittering emeralds winding sinuously around the entire article. There was even a tiny blossom with petals of aquamarine and a center of a shimmering opal.  
  
"That one." I said firmly, pointing.  
  
To my astonishment, I thought that I could see a tiny tear forming in Thranduil's eye. He blinked, summoned the servant back, and told the request. I was sure that I could see a tiny, glittering tear clinging to his eyelash.  
  
"Mithril, emerald vine, aquamarine and opal blossom. Your wife's ring, sir?" The servant said in surprise. I gasped. Thranduil nodded silently. "If you're sure, sir," he walked away, shaking his head incredulously.  
  
"I hope that that ring will bring you more happiness than it did me. I am sure that you ladies will have some choosing to do to go with the gown. We will leave you to it." Thranduil rose abruptly, beckoning for Legolas to follow him.  
  
"Why did you do that?" Valiane hissed when they had walked out.  
  
"I -I didn't know!" I stuttered.  
  
"Thranduil's wife -Legolas's mother -wore that band at her marriage to the King! When she died, he cast his off as well. I have no idea why either of them were put back here, but your picking that one must have nearly pushed him over the edge. Why did you do that?"  
  
"I liked it anyway, but I noticed Legolas staring at it, and that sealed my decision. How did she die? And what was her name?"  
  
"Her name was "Lady of the Leaves". Her sister's name was Hyalmaë, or "seashell". We saw her today at the dress fitter's. I'm surprised that Thranduil even allows her to live in the palace anymore. She looks so much like his wife. She was beautiful, pale gold hair, bright gray eyes, always with a smile for everyone. When she was captured during the progress around the forest, it put the whole kingdom into darkness."  
  
"How-" I said, but was interrupted.  
  
"I'll only tell you if you promise not to tell." She said, lowering her voice to a whisper. At my nod she continued. "They were on progress. King Thranduil in the height of his prime, her smiling at everyone, full of joy in life, and Legolas, barely past babyhood. He was adorable, always wanting to ride for himself on his little white pony, and then running to his mother for hugs and sweets. His father would pick him up and swing him onto his shoulders. Legolas worshiped them both...and they adored him so much. Everything was perfect for them.  
  
"But, it seems that Eru detests faultlessness.....or, at least that Manwë does. Several weeks into the tour, when they were at the farthest point from our capital city, they were attacked by orcs. The monsters retreated, and Thranduil galloped off in pursuit with most of the guard, leaving the queen, her sister, and Legolas nearly defenseless. It seems that the assault was only a diversion. The main force attacked, killing the remaining guards and throwing Hyalmaë and Legolas from their horses. They took the queen. Hyalmaë pulled Legolas to the side of the path and covered him them both with her cloak that she had gotten from the high-elves of Lothlorien after visiting with her father. The queen had one too, but Thranduil had pleaded her into wearing a more conspicuous one of the royal green, white and gold. She stood out like a sore thumb, but might have been saved by that one piece of fabric. They say that she tried to bolt into the forest, but was captured. They tied her to the back of a warg and ran into the dark trees.  
  
"Thranduil returned to the path. They say that he first looked for his wife, calling her name for several minutes, and then finally glanced around for his son. Thranduil scooped up Legolas and set him on the front of his saddle. He galloped into the trees toward the city. It took him only a week to ride there, a record. His horse barely survived. Hyalmaë was forgotten. A rear guard finally pulled her up and brought her to the city.  
  
"Thranduil tried his hardest to persuade his nobles to grant him funds for a rescue, but it was no use. Weeks went by with no sign of his lovely wife.  
  
"Finally, a messenger arrived. He carried a white flag and a package. He was an orc, of course. Thranduil ripped open the package as soon as he received it. Inside was a ransom note. And something else. The queen's ring, still on her finger. That sent Thranduil into an apoplectic rage. He drew his sword and slew the messenger beneath the white flag. He then dropped the note and ground it into the mud beneath his foot, then stormed to the stable and saddled his horse, and went thundering out of the gates.  
  
"'We have her,' the note said in crude Elvish. 'We have made her our own. If you ever hope to see your queen again, send us the ransom. And soon. Or we will be forced to send more of her to you.' It was signed, 'Arrgenth'.  
  
"Thranduil returned a few weeks later, his sword bloody and his wife's body slung in his arms. Her face was pale, her skirt ripped and bloody, the bodice torn. Her hand was covered in dried blood and the missing finger was prominent. 'She died as I saved her, one of the foul things hunched over her.' he announced, and then allowed the body to be pried from his arms. He didn't come to the funeral. He's hardly spoken to Legolas ever since, blaming him for his lovely wife's death."  
A/N awwww! **sniffles** I almost cried just writing that!!! Talk about family troubles. Anyway, I wrote this on a Sunday morning, and I'm supposed to be doing my advanced placement math homework. My dad'll probably kill me, 'cause some people are coming over later, and I need to finish it soooooooooon. Oh well. AND LIZ, I WILL BE A PAGE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AGE REQUIREMENTS CANNOT STOP MEEEEEEE!!!!! 


	26. Herilasse's Journal

A/N thankyou all soooooo much for the lovely reviews!!!!! Note: Lumnaë= ominous in Elvish. Marillaë = pearl in elvish. Sirilon= River, or Rivulet.  
  
"I trust that you'll choose the jewelry?" I said to Valiane. I needed to go. I had a lot to think about.  
  
At her startled nod I quickly stood and practically ran from the room.  
  
I passed thousands of rooms -well, hundreds anyway - dining rooms, bedchambers, solariums, courtyards, and just about every other type of room before finally coming to a deserted bed chamber in the very back wing. It obviously hadn't been touched in quite a while; a thick layer of dust had settled over the blue-and-gold furniture and walls.  
  
For some reason, I knew that I needed to go in.  
  
A delicate maple desk sat under a wide window. Its more masculine version of oak sat opposite it, covered with yellowing papers and a business-like leather journal. I settled in the graceful, blue velvet upholstered chair and looked out of the window.  
  
One of the more beautiful views in the palace met my eyes. We were about ten feet above the ground, looking over a clear stream flowing into a deep pond.  
  
Finally bored, I slowly slid open the thin drawer. Inside was a faded journal covered with padded silver satin. I drew it out and set it carefully on the writing table. Surprisingly, the dust wasn't covering it at all. Perhaps someone HAD been in here beside myself. I dismissed the thought almost as soon as it was conceived -only my footprints crossed the floor.  
  
The yellowed spine creaked as I opened it. I slip of paper fell out. I picked it up. A child's drawing of a happy family..all with pointed ears fell out. A tall, proud father -crudely drawn as it was, one could still discern the facial features -a happy, smiling mother..and a child, raising his arms to be picked up. "Legolas's own.." was scrawled neatly on the back.  
  
I turned to the first page.  
  
"Herilasse's Journal, Early January," it said in the same neat hand. "Mother packed my things into my trunk today, even my riding pants. She says that Hyalmaë will be coming with me too. At least I'll know someone, even if it is my love-struck sister. Her dear sweetheart, Sirilon(I call him the Samnaon, or wooden post, because he is so stupid)Will be coming as well. That should make someone happy, anyway. I think that Lumnaë knows that we're going somewhere, she's been....well, as ominous as her namesake. Her foal, Marillaë, might know too. She's as gorgeous as ever, nearly putting my lovely mare to shame, even though she used to be the prettiest in the stables, all silver and gray, her little usurping daughter is nipping at her heels, golden mane flying.  
  
"Anyway, we're leaving tomorrow. Mother says that I am allowed bring both of my horses. I'm incredibly glad, because a few days ago, she said that father could keep my Marillaë. I nearly cried, even though I don't like Marillaë nearly as much as her dove-gray mother, Marillaë would be a piece of home in the far away kingdom of Murk...Mirk...trees, maybe? No, no, I mean MIRKWOOD. Eru, couldn't they think of a better name?"  
  
I grinned. Herilasse sounded much like me. True, she sounded beautiful, which I most certainly am not, but there was a certain similarity. She hated pretension, which I consider one of my strong suits, and didn't WANT to be a queen. I looked back at the patterns of flowing blue ink.  
  
"A few days later, still early January.  
  
It's barely past five, and I'm trying to write while stifling yawns. Did I mention that writing while trotting on the back of a horse is very hard? Lumnaë tries to be gentle, but trotting and writing just do not mix. I just glanced up, and Mother is giving me one of her Looks Of Ice. I suppose that I'm supposed to be taking in the surroundings of my new home..did I mention that we've reached Mirkwood? A gloomy place it is, too, very dark and foreboding. Oh well. At least Mother won't be compelled to stay long. Be back later.  
  
Later-  
  
I can't write long. We just barely arrived. My quarters are so U-G-L-Y. They're moldy yellow and gold. Gross, messy, disgusting...just gross. I should certainly hope that these aren't the royal colors, but I think that they have at last some green in them. Anyway, I have to go and meet my fiancé. If he's too ugly, I'll simply run away. Too bad for them.  
  
"Later, again, after the banquet. B-O-R-I-N-G. Ugh, the prince is so stupid looking as well. I couldn't actually get close to him, but he spent the entire night conversing with Samnaon. Idiot."  
  
A/N MY BIRTHDAY IS TOMORROW!!!! Yayayayayayayayayay!!! I CAN'T WAIT. Thank YOU ALL FOR THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS. THEY MADE ME SO HAPPY. HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER. 


	27. A Stranger Through The Door

A/N dude! I'm back! So how is everyone? Good, I would strongly hope.  
  
I, Herrilasse, soon to be the queen of Mirkwood, write this in my own hand.  
  
Mid January Well, maybe Thranduil isn't too bad. He's rather handsome, actually. Dark blond hair, dark emerald eyes, very tall... Well, he isn't bad anyway. In about ten more minutes, I'm going to go on a hunt with him. I'm riding Lumnaë. I'm also going to wear my Lothlorien cloak. Oh well, I have to saddle Lumnaë before we depart...I suppose I 'll go and do just that.  
  
Later-----  
  
For some odd reason, my husband-to-be despises my Lothlorien cloak. Perhaps he resents the high Elves? Who knows....it will be something that I shall have to find out.  
  
I looked out of the window, resting my head on my hand. A storm was beginning outside, whipping the slender birch trees surrounding the stream. I turned back to the diary.  
  
The next page was blank. The one after it had a perfectly made drawing of a horse and a foal, the horse of stormy gray, mimicking the gathering clouds outside, and the foal of pearly white. I supposed that they were Herrilasse's elf-steeds.  
  
The journal continued on the next.  
  
Next day---  
  
But before I could continue, the door opened.  
  
A/N WHO WILL IT BE??? TO FIND OUT, YOU MUST PAY THE PRICE! MUAH! MUAH! **COUGHS HYSTERICALLY** I'M OKAY! DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME! Would you mortals like to hear the PRICE? Here it is!  
  
YOU HAVE TO WAIT FOR ME TO FINISH THE NEXT CHAPTER!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!!!!!!!!!  
  
Lol, like anyone actually wants to read this anyway. 


	28. More author's notes I know you're gettin...

Hi, you guys! I'm sooooooooooo sorry that I haven't updated in like years! I was so busy! And I was really depressed for a few months last year.your nice reviews really kept me going! And then this summer I was working at a farm.and that was awesome.  
  
Look, I'm sorry. I realize that you're probably sick and tired and ready to kill poor Elfy, but I have another poll for you.  
  
Would you  
  
Like me to completely take down my story, re-write, re-work it all (but definitely keep the things you liked! And the things I liked! :D), and then put it up again and finish it for good...there's a prospect of a sequel here!  
  
B) Like me to totally continue my story, without changing anything, and  
try to finish it? This is kindo of like the easy way out, and there's  
no way to guarantee that it'll be any good.  
  
P.S. Yeah, and another reason that I haven't updated in loooong while is that my laptop is dying! **hums funeral dirge** Yes, it's very sad..stupid Toshiba.  
  
Thanks again!  
  
Ellen 


	29. Caught in the Act

A/N okay so I'm back and hopefully this time for good. I want to inform you guys that you still rock. A lot. Anyway....IT'S A DANGLING MODIFYER!!!  
  
I glanced toward the quickly-opening door and, surprised, stood up. The journal fell off my lap and I caught my foot on the chair leg, so seconds later I was sprawled out on the floor, legs tangled in the chair, journal in hand, with a very angry Elven Prince looking down at me.  
  
"Heh...heh...ah....hail, mellon Eldareva," I said angelically.  
  
"What-are-you-doing-what-what-how DARE you intrude on my privacy-on my parents' privacy like this?!?!? I knew you were low, Aurora, but I didn't know you were this low-" He said, face turning red and shaking his head vigorously.  
  
"Ah..." I said, sitting up. "I can explain!"  
  
"Oh, you'd better be able to explain. Not here, though. Come with me." He said menacingly. He straightened the chair, replaced the journal, and seized my hand, dragging me out the door. I realized why only my footprints crisscrossed the dusy floor-Legolas' leather-shod feet were leaving no imprint.  
  
Moments later I was seated on a wide log across the same stream I had fallen in only day before. Legolas sat tersely on the opposite bank, watching me. "Explain." He told me.  
  
"Well, first of all, I didn't know that was your parents' room. Well, I guess I kinda did, because I was reading that journal, but I..didn't mean to intrude."  
  
"You DIDN'T MEAN TO INTRUDE?"  
  
"No. I said I was sorry. And I am."  
  
He sighed. I continued.  
  
"I just....needed to be somewhere away from everyone, where I could think. I used to go out into the forest but-" I gestured at the stream. "I don't know the land very well around here. I did not mean to intrude, I would have never have gone in there had I known."  
  
He was silent for a few moments. I waited.  
  
"I can see...I've gone there to think before, myself." He said finally. "I've never finished her journal, though. What did you read?"  
  
"Not Much. She came form Rivendell with her mother. She thought Thranduil was very good-looking, if not kind. She had two Elven-steeds, Maril and Lumnae."  
  
Legolas smiled. "I know of Maril and Lumnae. My own Kintalli is Maril's great-granddaughter."  
  
I raised an eyebrow. "Intriguing."  
  
Suddenly, I heard horns in the distance. Legolas' ears perked up. "An attack on the city!" He grabbed my hand again and raced through the trees.  
  
A/N A bit boring, a bit short, I know. Nothing new, really. I apologize, but I really wanted to start kinda slow. 


End file.
